


I Love You, Taemin

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"can you promise me that you wont hate me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Taemin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

taemin had been bugging onew for almost an hour straight about wanting someone to play with. since taemin had been practically begging; onew

set his book down and asked taemin if he wanted to go to the park and play tennis. taemin willing to do anything, to cure his boredom, agreed right away. 

 

about 20 minutes later, onew and taemin were on their way to the park, tennis rackets in hand and with a few tubes with tennis balls in them. taemin abviously excited about having something to do; didn't notice onews' awkward presence. to taemin onew being awekward was normal i mean it was onew after all. but as they reached the courts taemin kept asking onew a multitude of question which onew hadn't caught any of them and had to ask taemin to repeat what he had said. taemin finding it kind of odd that onew had been spacing out a lot lately, especially when he was close by,  asked him if anything was wrong. which in onew repliedwith an "i'm fine. i've just been kind of tired lately." contemp with the answer taemin realized that they had reached the courts and once again was overwhelmedwith joy of being able to do something, other than watch tv.

 

while they were playing onew being himself obviously got hurt but not badly. he would miss hitting the ball and end up getting hit by the ball in the legs or somewhere on his torso. after they had both exsausted 

 

themselves they took a break in witch , they sat down on a bench just enjoying eachothers company.  until taemin once agian brought up the subject of onew spacing out a lot while he was around. this time taemin 

 

demanded the truth  and not just some lie about him being tired. after contemplating  for a little while onew decided that taemin ought to know about his feeling towards him.  

"taemin, do you really want to know why?"

 

"of course i do. if i didn't i wouldn't of asked you."

 

"can you promise me that you wont hate me."

 

"of course. why  would i hate you?"

 

turning away slowling and slowly saying "because i'm in love with you taemin. and i have been in love with you for a long time.  i just never told you because i felt that i would get rejected and i didnt want to face that." 

 

with that onew concluded his  love confession for  the younger male.

 

"hyung, please look at me.  i want you to look at me while i say this to saince its rather important"

 

with that onew turned slightly enough to look at taemins face.

 

"hyung, i  want to tell you that you dont have to be afraid of getting rejected, because i -i-i love you too. actually i've loved you for a long time as well  but i just never told you." 

 

onews face went from schocked to pure  happiness within a matter of seconds as he heard taemin tell him that he loved him aswell. not risking anything anymore onew  cupped taemins' face with his hands and kissed him. it wasn't a rough  lust filled kiss it was just a sweet tender kiss, just lips upon lips nothing else. but to the both of them it was the most wonderful kiss in the entire world. after a couple of seconds  onew pulled apart and layed his forehead against taemins and with a smile playing on his lips whispered "now you're mine and you can't leave me arraso." then kissed the lips of his new boyfriend thos time with passion and a hint of lust. after they both pulled away because of lack of air taemin suddenly remembered that they were still sitting outside on a park bench and  told onew that they should get back to the dorm so that they can tell the others of their new found love.


End file.
